


Come And Take A Walk (On The Wild Side)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric had played countless parts in his life; he’d been the enemy, a friend, a brother and now a lover. Like a shapeshifter Alaric could shed the parts of him that weren’t needed so that he could fit into the empty slots and it made Damon want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And Take A Walk (On The Wild Side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts), [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, also there be smut.

Damon was evil; it wasn’t something he tried to hide from anyone. After all he was also a vampire so being evil was kind of his right. What most people didn’t realize was that being evil didn’t really make him all that different from everyone else…if anything it made him more honest and it was because of this honesty that he could admit that Alaric scared him.

Alaric had played countless parts in his life; he’d been the enemy, a friend, a brother and now a lover. Like a shapeshifter Alaric could shed the parts of him that weren’t needed so that he could fit into the empty slots and it made Damon want him…made him need Alaric in a way that he’d never needed anyone except Stefan but Stefan hated him now, thought he was far beyond any hope of redemption. But even while Stefan doubted and drew away, Alaric stayed. He stayed because he saw something in Damon that no one else, not even the vampire himself, could see.

Calloused fingers brushing across his face drew Damon from his thoughts to the present, to the naked man staring up at him.

“What are you thinking about?” Alaric whispered, his voice husky in the stillness that had settled over them.

Damon shot him a glib smile, his mask going up in the face of his uncertainty. “Would you knee me, if I said I was thinking about how pretty you’d be as a vampire?”

Alaric snorted at that, his fingers slipping from Damon’s cheek, trailing softly across his skin as they followed the expanse of his neck. “Why do you always try and hide?” Alaric asked, staring at bobbing of Damon’s Adam’s apple as the vampire swallowed.

“Why do you always ask the hard questions before we have sex?” Damon countered and Alaric rolled his eyes, his free hand coming up to tangle in Damon’s dark hair.

“Because it’s one of the few times that I can get the truth out of you.” He responded and unlike with anyone else there was no judgement in Alaric’s tone. He wasn’t angry that Damon lied like he breathed, easily and without much effort. Alaric was just stating a fact, a fact that didn’t seem to bother him much, if his scent was anything to go by.

Shaking his head Damon dipped lower, nuzzling at the sensitive skin where the hunter’s shoulder joined his neck instead of answering and Alaric sighed.

“You know, you don’t always have to say things.” He commented slowly, his hand stroking Damon’s back as the vampire sucked at the tender skin.  “Actions speak louder than words sometimes.”

Damon raised his head at that. “And what does this mean to you?” he asked.

Alaric smiled. “It doesn’t really matter what it means to me, it’s what it means to you that’s important.” He responded, his hand dipping from Damon’s back to curl around his hips as he wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist, pressing their cocks together and Damon couldn’t help the hiss of pleasure that the move drew from him.

“You let me feed from you,” he whispered when he’d finally caught his breath and Alaric laughed breathlessly, his hips rolling as he thrust up into Damon’s motion.

“Yeah, been doing that for a while haven’t I?” he responded glibly and Damon growled, capturing both of Alaric’s hands in his and raising them above the hunter’s head where he pinned them with one of his.

“What does it mean to you?” he whispered, letting his hips move faster and Alaric thrashed beneath him, eyes going glossy with pleasure.

“I want you…” the hunter choked out but Damon shook his head as the bitter scent of the lie flooded his nostrils.

Lowering his hand, Damon trailed his fingers across Alaric’s cock, thumbing the head and smirking as a bead of precum wet his fingers.  “Try again, Ric. I’m the liar in this relationship.”

Alaric exhaled sharply, his legs tightening around Damon’s hips. “Damon, quit fucking teasing.” He growled.

“Uh uh, no swearing in bed.” Damon gritted out, ignoring the shiver working its way up his spine, he was close but he’d be even more damned if he was going to let Alaric weasel his way out of this one. “Tell me, Ric.” He ordered, curling his fingers around both their cocks and Alaric arched beneath him, head pressed back into the pillows in a move that bared his neck to Damon and Damon could feel his fangs lengthening.

“Want you….ne-need you.” Alaric stuttered out and Damon froze, his mind curling around the words like a pampered cat.

“Say it again.” He whispered and Alaric’s eyes flickered open.

“I need you.” The hunter replied, his voice breathy as Damon stroked them both. “I need you and it drives me insane because you’re insane and God….fuck, I need you.”

Damon’s eyes slammed shut as his hips hunched, thrusting faster and faster until Alaric stiffened beneath him, crying out as he climaxed and the pheromones flowing from the hunter’s body made Damon wheel because this was all for him, only for him. The thought followed him down as his orgasm tore through him and he collapsed against Alaric, the hunter’s hot breath rustling his hair.

“Hate you…” Alaric muttered after a long moment but Damon just smirked because that was a blatant lie. Alaric needed him as much as he needed Alaric and that was enough for him.


End file.
